Medical electrical equipment plays an important role in healthcare and is used in a wide range of applications including diagnosis, treatment, and monitoring of patients. For example, x-ray machines are widely used in diagnostic imaging, radiotherapy of tumors, and monitoring patients in pre- and post treatment. However, medical electrical equipment may also present a range of risks or hazards to patients, users, or other personnel. One of the risks is the potential to expose people to electrical shock.
In efforts to ensure safety for medical electrical equipment, various standards, codes, and tests have been implemented by various organizations and governments. For example, International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) has published international standards for electrical, electronic, and related technologies. IEC 60601-1 published in 2005 provides the general requirements for safety for medical electrical equipment. Compliance with IEC 60601-1 has been becoming increasingly important in assessing the safety or risks associated with medical electrical equipment manufactured.